


I Believe

by Kendall



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: He’d always loved magic. Ever since he was young, the skill and trickery and finger-work had appealed to him, had drawn him in as quick as a skilled magician pulled a rabbit out of their hat. The illusions had delighted him and the magnificence of it all had etched itself into his mind- from that first moment, it had become unforgettable. Ever since he had seen that first act all those years ago, when he was just a small child drawn in by the park performer casting his spells, he had known magic was his future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Power Rangers.

 He’d always loved magic. Ever since he was young, the skill and trickery and finger-work had appealed to him, had drawn him in as quick as a skilled magician pulled a rabbit out of their hat. The illusions had delighted him and the magnificence of it all had etched itself into his mind- from that first moment, it had become unforgettable. Ever since he had seen that first act all those years ago, when he was just a small child drawn in by the park performer casting his spells, he had known magic was his future.  
           

Only it hadn’t been. He had tried, studied and watched the old videos and searched out real magicians in the phone book to call and ask questions to, learning everything he could about the art. He’d practiced on his family and friends, on the neighborhood animals and the neighbors themselves if he could catch them. He practiced on teachers and the nice cleaning lady at his school- anyone who would stop for a moment and watch, he performed for. He worked on it harder than anything else, and finally, when he thought he was good enough, he put out the posters. He put them everywhere- school, the store, every mailbox he could walk to- and that Saturday, he set up. A stage in the park, where he had first seen the magician, where the magic had first come to life for him, he had set up and waited for it to be noon and the crowd to appear.  
  
 His first and last attempt at putting on a show. He only left when, five hours later, it began to rain and his mom came to walk him home. He still practiced, still loved magic, but the rest of the flyers he had printed out were packed away and he kept to the more local, immediate audience of his loved ones.  
  
 Of course, Preston never imagined that magic and the supernatural could be real. But when you were a Power Ranger… well, it turned out that magic came with the job.  
  
Speaking of jobs, it wasn’t like magic was going to help clear out the attic anytime soon.

“Is it some law that attics have to be creepy?” Brody asked as he moved some boxes around.

“I think so,” Preston chuckled.

“Why are we doing this again?”

“Because my parents asked me to, and you being my amazing boyfriend decided to help.”

“Ah, the things I do for love,” Brody joked. “Hey, Preston, what’s this?”

“It’s nothing Brody. Just some garbage I need to throw out.”

“Presto Change-O,” Brody read aloud, “I didn’t know you did magic shows.”

“I don’t,” Preston sighed, “not anymore.”

“Why not?” Brody asked, lifting his gaze from the flyer.

“I put so much effort into setting up for that show. I was so excited to get to do my first show in front of an actual audience. Only no one came.”

“Preston, you can’t just give up. Yeah, the first time might not have gone the way you wanted it, but who’s to say the second time won’t be better?”

“I know you mean well Brody, but I don’t want to put myself through that embarrassment ever again.”

“I just don’t like seeing you upset,” Brody frowned

“You’re an amazing boyfriend Brody and I’m glad you have confidence in me, but please can we just drop it?

“Fine,” Brody sighed.

~

 “Are you sure Preston will be ok with this?” Sarah asked as she and Hayley made the finishing touches on the poster designs.

“Once he gets over the initial annoyance? Yeah I’m sure he’ll be glad we did. Brody replied.

 Brody, with the help of Calvin, Hayley, and Sarah, spent the next week getting things ready for Preston’s show. Brody and Calvin built the portable stage that Preston would perform on. Sarah and Hayley designed the new Presto Change-O posters and handed them out. It had been hard keeping it all a secret from Preston but in the end, it was worth it.

~

“Brody why do I have to wear this blindfold?”

“It’s a surprise babe,” Brody laughed.

“You know I don’t like surprises.”

“You’ll like this one. You don’t want to spoil our date, do you?”

“No,” Preston sighed.

“Good, cause we’re here,” Brody said, taking the blindfold off Preston.

“And where exactly is here?”

“Behind the stage you’ll be performing on.”

“Brody, don’t tell me you did what I think you did.”

“Don’t be mad. I just know how much magic means to you and I want you to pursue your dreams. When the others agreed to help me I knew we could do this.”

“So they were in on it too?”

“Calvin and I built the stage. Hayley and Sarah made the flyers and handed them out all over town, and Mick and Redbot brought all your equipment. The show starts in ten minutes.”

“Brody, I can’t do this!”

“Yes, you can.”

“What if no one shows? I’ll be humiliated all over again.”

“They’ll be here, trust me.”

~

“I-I can’t believe people actually showed,” Preston said, peeking his head out from behind the curtain. The seats in the park weren’t full by any means, but it was a great turnout nonetheless.

“I told you they would,” Brody smiled. “Now get out there and show them what you can do.”

“Thanks,” Preston said, giving him a hug.

~

“Preston, that was amazing!” Sarah said, hugging him once the show was over.

“Thanks Sarah,” Preston said.

“You’ve got to teach me that rabbit trick,” Calvin said, giving the magician a hug as well.

“Sure thing.”

“You’ve got to do this again,” Hayley said, coming in for a hug of her own.

“I will,” Preston smiled, “thank you for this.”

“Don’t thank us,” Hayley said.

“Yeah, it was all Brody’s idea. We were just his little helpers,” Calvin laughed.

“Where is Brody?” Preston asked.

“He was finishing the last of the clean up,” Sarah replied.

“I’m going to go talk to him, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

~

“There he is, the man of the hour!” Brody exclaimed.

“Tonight was amazing,” Preston said, “I love you.” He placed a kiss on Brody’s lips.

“I love you too,” Brody added once the kiss was over. “I knew you could do it.”

“That you did,” Preston said, “thank you Brody.”

“You don’t have to thank me for this,” Brody said.

“I know,” Preston said. “How about we go out for dinner? My treat.”

“Good, I’m starving.”

 


End file.
